


Cut time;2/2

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarinettist mercedes, Concerts, Flautist mercedes, Gen, I'm too lazy to, Musical AU thing, TAG EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM, Violinist ferdinand, a lot of characters are gonna appear in this, annette is here as well, just the important ones, singer constance, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: A fic exploring the lives of Mercedes von martritz,Constance von Nuvelle and Ferdinand von aegir from their first meetings with their respective instruments,and each other.leading up to the Enbarr folkfest where they perform their biggest show for their friends and families along with a third party.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz & Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615
Kudos: 1





	1. Constance centric

**Author's Note:**

> This stuff id set in the same AU as the other fics in the series  
> also this takes inspiration from cheeky stuff i did back in the old days

Imperial year 1163,Ethereal moon  
Nuvelle territory,Morning

The gardens of the Nuvelle estate were a perfect place for many occasions,Be it having tea,picnics or picking flowers for any occasion.But for Constance,The gardens were a place to practice singing.She always wore a pretty dress when she sang in the garden because,according to 3-year-old logic;Pretty dresses enhance one's musical abilities.Constance has been singing ever since she was almost 3 years old,Singing only requires one's voice and other speak-related-organs such as your teeth and proper enunciation of words and phrases.The latter Constance was still learning.She was singing and dancing among the snowed-over gardens when her brother had arrived with news.A noble family was visiting their estate.With them was a blonde girl,Her hair tied in loose,bushy pigtails that fell over her shoulders.The other girl appeared to be a few years older than her.She introduced herself as Mercedes von martritz.Moments later,Another family arrived,It was the aegir's.The Aegir's had a son with them.He was Ferdinand von Aegir.Constance wasn't on very good terms with the boy,Last month when His family came to visit,He accidently spilled some juice onto her dress,It was her favourite dress and She hasn't spoken to him ever since.Mercedes got along with constance very well.The Ethereal moon snow was fluffy and powdery;The right texture for diving into and "swimming" in the snow.Mercedes was quite cheeky in her younger days and slipped her swimsuit into her parents' luggage.and quickly changed into her light blue one-piece before jumping into the nearest snowbank,Constance quickly jumping after her.Mercedes' mom saw her and prompted her to change back into her winter clothes,The girl could catch a cold in this weather,dressed like that.Ferdinand tried to apologise to Constance for what he did to her last month.The attempt was in vain as Constance quickly made a snowball and shoved it into his face,Ferdinand was about to return the throw but was interrupted by his mother calling the 3 kids in because it was starting to get cold,too cold.The Three kids scrambled in and took off their outer coats so their parents could hang them up.Mercedes also brought her clarinet along to practice as well.Constance was walking to the sitting room when she heard Mercedes playing,albeit abit squeaky but she thought it was cool.Mercie proposed that Constance should sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' while she played the melody.Mercedes knew the song very well,It was the first song she had learned to play when she started clarinet at age 4.Ferdinand was looking at the armor stands in the hallway,paying no attention to the girls.

Now constance must look past the differences between her and Ferdinand if she and the others want to knock the audience cold on the Enbarr folkfest


	2. Mercie centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes has always been drawn to the dulcet tones of the flute and clarinet.She started clarinet when she was 4 and started the flute 2 years later,at age 6.Now she must decide on which instrument to specialise in for the Enbarr Folkfest concert with constance,Ferdinand and a fourth party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:FUNNY ONOMATOPOEIA from how i describe sounds ahead

Imperial year 1162,Wyvern moon

Martritz estate,early afternoon

For Mercedes,Early afternoon was the best time to indulge in the dulcet tones of her clarinet,despite being 5 years old she claims that she knows how to play very well,Which is true because she has had lessons for just over a year.The best place to play was in the grand central hall of the Martritz estate,where the smallest whisper can turn into the loudest roar,Which is what Mercedes wanted for her playing,She was still very small compared to the clarinet and had to sit on a chair to play,her father saw this and got her a 'practice chair' in the central hall.It was a small light blue chair with butterfly patterns all over it.Mercedes liked that chair very much and usually had it positioned near the sofas and other chairs in the hall,serving as a makeshift theater for small performances.At first,Mercedes couldn't even play a proper note on the clarinet,all she could play was 'HIGH PITCHED SQUEAKING' which left her very discouraged and wanting to quit,teary-eyed she wailed to her parents "Mama,Papa it's too hard to play. WAAAAH I QUIT!".Her mother gave her a hug before pulling the small girl onto her lap."don't give up just yet,Mercie" Her mom consoled her."If you keep practicing everyday,you might be very good at the clarinet and you'll put on shows everywhere".These words made 4 year old Mercie's face light up instantly,after a few hours of watching videos on an ipad on 'how to play clarinet' for beginners together.Mercedes and her mother found the reason why the only sound Mercie could play was 'squeak',It was because Mercedes was still learning how to put the clarinet in her mouth correctly and she still can't control her breath enough to get a smooth tone out of her instrument.after that,Mercedes practiced under her mom's watchful eye everyday and improved continuously,Though sometimes when she 'feels the music' she will over blow and make the clarinet squeak while she was playing "jazz".Soon she reconciled with her instrument and starting to play in the garden among the birds and trees.By then,Mercedes could play very well for her age and her tone went from a squeaky,raspy one to a dulcet,singing tone with a fair level of control on her dynamics.She also started flute when she was 6 and a half and picked up both instruments quickly and started to put on concerts for various occasions.

Now she must pick an instrument to play with her friends in the Enbarr Folkfest.The pressure is mounting,what will she pick?


	3. Ferdinand centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story from a Ferdinand centric POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdie trying to one-up Edelgard with the violin lol.
> 
> u can probably guess who the third party is

Imperial year 1167,Garland moon

Aegir territory,Afternoon

"Aegir's son is really improving on that fiddle of his" came a voice from one of the people who were watching the young Ferdinand play in the local parks around the Aegir territory.The boy just wanted a variety of audiences to play for and to donate the money he got from busking to charity to help the underprivileged.This was,In his head,One of the noblest deeds a noble could do.Every day he dressed up well,with a hat as well,Grabbed his violin case and started for the one of the local parks or train stations in the Aegir province.He then set out his violin and prepared to play,sometimes,When he played in a train station or some other building,There would be a pianist to accompany the young noble as well,The pianist that accompanied him was a homeless man,Also playing for money.After an afternoon's worth of busking,he returned home to put his violin back where it belongs;His bedroom.He then got on his bike to ride to the community center to donate half the money,The other half was for the homeless man that played with him on mumerous occasions.His bike was a small red bike,With stabilisers because he didn't know how to ride a 2-wheeler yet.He soon arrived at the local community center with his money for the charity;in a small pouch with 'Ferdie' embroidered with bright orange thread.He then started off for the underpass where the homeless man lived.The man was grateful for the boy's kindness but The boy just replied "No need to thank me,It's a noble's duty to help the underprivileged".

3 years later  
Ferdinand was now 8 years old.His finger tapes on the violin now removed.He went out for a concert he had scheduled with the Man,He waited and waited for the man and suddenly a voice called him from behind "Sorry for being late,kiddo.Had to unpack a few things last night and somehow overslept on the big day".  
It was him! Ferdinand was moved as the man told him that he had saved enough money to rent a small room in the city square to live in;He had helped the man raise enough money for this.Ferdinand was now in tears and,raising his violin to his collarbone,Voice cracking with emotion,He asked the man "Shall we play?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write a Glenn-Miklan centric fic or maybe an Edelgard-Ferdinand-Hubert centric fic after this


	4. Once more into the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enbarr trio (so named cuz they're playing in Enbarr) along with Annette Fantine Dominic step into the limelight once more as friends

It was almost time for the concert,Mercedes was quickly warming up on her silver flute while Annette played scales on her clarinet.Constance and Ferdinand were preparing too.Constance,surprised at Annette's skill for the clarinet,asked her when did she get lessons.Annette paused mid-scale and explained to her that she already knew how to play the saxophone,and that the two instruments are pretty alike and she could easily learn the clarinet weeks after starting on the saxophone when she was 8.Ferdinand was practicing his vibrato;The act of wiggling one's wrist to make the sound more like an opera singer and add feeling.Annette asked the ginger haired man what he was doing,Ferdinand tried to explain the vibrato to Annette while playing his exercises but had to pause to explain properly "Playing violin and talking ain't that easy,huh" Ferdie thought to himself as he sat down beside the girl to explain properly.Ferdinand also asked Annette how she played her clarinet without getting tired or out of breath."well,I'm just used to it,I guess".She answered "But back when i first started,I started playing trumpet at 3 and a half years old.I couldn't even hold the instrument myself!" She giggled,making Ferdinand smile as well."I used to have dad hold the trumpet for me back when i first started"She continued.Their banter was interrupted by Mercedes;A woman with bushy blonde hair,tied in a loose,low side ponytail."It's time to get on the stage and play now".The blonde called,picking up her flute and turning to Constance.The four walked onto the stage.The spotlights were blinding,The red wolf moon air sending chills down their spines.Constance grabbed the mic and introduced the band to the eager crowd.Annette also added that the song was one of her original songs that she composed;A lively piece with a folk vibe.Constance turned and signaled to the band that it was time to play "and a 1 2 3".The cold air of the red wolf moon night rang with Constance's voice,Mercedes' dulcet tones on the flute,Ferdinand's clear,crisp tones on his violin (in folk music they call it a fiddle,but that's a story for another time).Annette also sang in tandem with playing her clarinet;A feat Ferdinand wanted to witness since that talk backstage.They finished with a bang;quite literally as Constance screamed"BIG FINISHHHHHH!!! WOOOOO!!"at the end.The crowd bursted into applause,the sounds ringing clear across the cold air.The 4 players received lots of flowers and compliments from the crowd.Backstage,They were greeted by their family;their faces filled to the brim with pride.

To the performers,This was a promise that they'd be musicians together,friends forever


End file.
